Aven Rosedain
Aven Rosedain was a female tribute from District 10 in the 1st Pain Games. She was 17 years old, and she had had a hard life. She was very poor so she always had to do the jobs no one else wanted, like hearding the sick cattle away from the healthy ones and killing them. Looks Drop dead gorgeous. Had pale-ish skin (that suits her) deep blue eyes, and dark wavy hair. She also has a great body. Reaping When Aven was reaped, she might have said a cuss word or two before she went on stage. She held her tears in for the Justice building, but then removed all traces of them before they got to the train. Chariots Just behind them are John Louis and Aven Rosedain from District 10 who are in charge of livestock. We usually get them in cowboy get up and the Pain Games are no different. Plain old cowboys and the crowd feels like they have seen it before. ''-Ceaser Flickerman, 1st Pain Games. Thanks to Cendia Davensworth, District 10's stylist, who did not design anything in time, She was dressed in a stereo-typical cowgirl outfit, which got her district 10th place, which is really bad. Training Aven got an 8 in training, a real acomplishment. She was super-excited about her score, because she had thought that she would get around a 3. Interviews This is a clip from Panem TV, showing Aven's interview. ''Caesar: ...Now his female counterpart... Aven Rosedain!!! Aven Rosedain: Oh thank you! Hehe! Caeser: May I say you are looking beautiful tonight. Aven: Thats what they all say! But I'm also dangerous. Caeser: I don't doubt that for second but whats you best weapon? Aven: Its really anything sharp and that I could do damage with! Caeser: Best of luck Aven Rosedain! Next is District 11's Male... Pain Games Aven was the first tribute to get off of her metal plate, and she grabbed two small rucsacks and headed off into the forest. There she met her ally, Ford Dryden, and they camped out far into the woord. She managed to get a dagger from the Cornucopia. On the second day, Aven and Ford realized that the wetlands was the safest place, not the forest, and so they decide to go there. They bump into the Careers on their way, and in the fight, Aven her knife at the girl from District 1, Kezaiah Bianca in the heart, and she fails but Kezaiah tries the same thing on Aven and succeeds. Soon after though, Ford revenges her death by beheading Kezaiah. The Careers retreat, and Ford makes some new allies with this guy that helped them fight off the Careers. Aftermath After she died, It was revealed thet her ally, Ford, had a major crush on her. The people in the Capitol were saddened and moved by this, but the people in he districts were outraged. Her mother tried to bring on an uprising, and in District 11 they were very mad as well. The next year, her sister, Danica Rosedain was reaped (most likely on purpose), and that drove District 10 over the edge. Trivia *In the afterlife, she is dating Ford Dryden *Her favorite color is green *She had no kills but is still pretty well known. *She was the first of the Rosedains to be picked off one by one in the Pain Games. Category:Characters Category:1st Pain Games Category:District 10 Category:Featured Articles